


Libra Chelarum

by spirallings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, M/M, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirallings/pseuds/spirallings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and Dark rest on a pair of scales. One cannot outweigh the other, they must remain in a peaceful balance, or one shall flood the other. The Dark floods and the Light burns. But the heart is not so easily balanced.</p><p>Student of Jedi Knight Ana, Jack travels to Berk on the outer edges of the solar system with his Master in hopes of bringing a rather peculiar young man with them back to Coruscant to become a Jedi. It's a bit more complicated than Jack expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before they found him, he had no name for why he could feel the emotions seeping off of his mother ( _happiness, frustration, fear, anxiety, pain,_ ** _love_** ) when she was still pregnant with Emma. He was too young and ignorant to realize why he could feel the potential that would come bursting to life when his sister first came crying and hungry into the world, demanding warmth and the touch that calmed her when Jack took her tiny hand in his own. Jack only knew the warmth and love he felt from his mother, his sister, and the man that’d been his father before he died.

 

The confused sadness of his young sister and the grief pouring out from his mother settled in his stomach and struck him, as if one of the stars that lit the Burgess night skies had gone out.

 

The way objects appeared to move just several centimeters without reason when he was angry or frustrated.

 

His agility from a young age and physical prowess, unusual for a boy such as his age, stuck out alongside his already odd stark white hair, but he never would’ve thought it to be an unusual gift until they came, drawn out by the life stream that was connected to anything and through everything.

 

Force sensitive, they’d called him. Brimming with potential and untapped ability and power.

 

“He would make a fine Jedi,” the woman with bright colored feathers for hair said, her purple eyes smiling at him as she sat down with his mother at their table, robes just as colorful as her feathers. She reminded him of a bird.

 

He’d heard of the Jedi. Rarely did they come so far to the star system Burgess belonged in. To Jack, resident of a planet dedicated to planting and cultivating crops for the planets in its system, they were a distant reality, untouchable and intangible. And yet, there they were, sitting in the middle of his kitchen, talking to his mother about taking him to Coruscant to be trained as one.

 

She’d told him that her name was Ana, and that she was a Jedi Knight. Not quite a master, but he still felt the power that was held within her just from standing in front of her. She wasn’t much taller than he was at age ten when they’d found him, but he still felt much smaller than her by comparison from the sheer power that came off of her in waves.

 

It was an intimidating feeling, knowing that a woman who could kill him through sheer willpower and mastery of the Force without even reaching out a hand to touch him, but he felt nothing but warmth from Ana. He had nothing to fear of from her.

 

“Do you want to?” She’d asked, the line of her mouth firm and bright gleam of her eyes serious. “Do you want to become a Jedi? This will be your decision and yours alone, I and none will force you to decide either way.”

 

He’d looked at his mother, the smile on her lips wide and soft but her eyes crinkled, clouded, Emma crawling up their mother’s side to play with her long brown hair, too young to comprehend what the adults and her brother were saying. He looked out the window and thought of all the star systems, the planets and the worlds he could go to, this thing inside him that wanted to leave the fields of Burgess, this strange connection he somehow felt with this older woman he’d never met before in his life.

 

Jack glanced once more at his mother and sister, then smiled at Ana. “Yes, I do.”

 

She smiled at him in return.

 

\---

 

“Again.”

 

Frustrated, Jack scowled and huffed out a breath, a bead of sweat rolling down into his hair. His arm twitched from standing upside down for minutes at a time, straining under the pressure of holding himself up. Stomach taut, he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax.

 

Arms crossed against her chest, Ana watched her Padawan gradually move blocks to stack on top of each other, willing the Force to work with him and move the objects without watching, without touching. It was an old exercise; once forgotten then brought back upon the Jedis being restored thousands of years ago, and a difficult one. It was an exercise that required concentration, balance, and lots of patience. No student would be able to move the blocks unless they practiced patience and trusted in their natural link to the Force.

 

Patience was not one of Padawan Jackson Overland’s strongest suits.

 

His irritation with her and himself was obvious, and she held back the urge to sigh in resignation as her student’s balance wavered until he righted himself up. The ship moved through hyperspace so smoothly that no movement or turbulence disturbed their training, that much she was thankful for.

 

_You must have patience with him as well, Master Rānī_ , Sandy had murmured to her through the Force before they set on the ship to Berk. She felt his smile in the words he did not say aloud. _He will learn, you must let him and you must guide him_. _You were a Padawan once, as well_.

 

Privately, Ana liked to think of herself as being a far less difficult student than Jack often proved to be.

 

(Her former master was inclined to disagree.)

 

Managing to maintain his balance and attempting to concentrate, Jack regulated his breathing and moved another block onto the other, and at the audible sound of it landing, Ana clapped her hands together.

 

“All right, I think that’s enough for today. You can rest now, Jack,” she smiled. “There’s still several hours left to go until we land.”

 

Ice blue eyes shot open and, with a slight swivel of his hips, Jack flipped and landed upright on his feet. Running a hand through his slightly damp hair, Jack exhaled in relief and grinned widely. He reached his arms skyward and stretched, groaning at the exertion to his muscles.

 

“ _Finally_.”

 

Shaking her head with a small, fondly wry grin, Ana tossed him a dry towel and the deep blue cloak he’d left on the floor before he’d started the exercise. She left to return to the cockpit and observe their timing while she pondered over her Padawan’s progress.

 

The deep blue fabric settled on his shoulders and Jack took a seat on the bench beneath the thick glass with the stars speeding past them. He lounged back, arms tucked behind his head and he stared out the window, thoughtful frown on his lips.

 

Ana had been unclear and gave him a vague explanation for why they were going to Berk in the first place; it was a small remote planet in a system far from Coruscant, one with a reputation for its barbaric inhabitants, fierce, proud and brutal. Jack’d never heard of it until just weeks ago when Ana told him that they would be going to Berk to, as she said, retrieve an important individual and convince them to return to Coruscant with them.

 

She hadn’t given hthem a name, but for the Council to send a Master such as herself, this person had to be of some importance, though she didn’t say why or how.

 

His only answer from her was a coy smile and “You’ll see when you meet them.”

 

Irritation bubbled in his chest at the memory of how evasive she’d been, and he huffed, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes, then stared at the ceiling.

 

..Even so, he couldn’t help his curiosity.

 

No matter the system, excitement always thrummed through him at the thought of seeing new planets, new star systems and far off galaxies that, as a child, he could only dream of going to. Ana often told him to calm himself, humor curled on her mouth, and concentrate on the task at hand.

 

The planet’s reputation for being tough and hard-living, once wrought with violence and conflict, only sparked Jack’s interest further.

 

Faint grin on his lips, Jack exhaled and closed his eyes, his exhausted muscles lulling him to a light sleep.

 

\---

 

Cold.

 

Harsh, deep blue-green waves crashing against the gray rock, coats of snow lingering on the grass seeking purchase and sunlight. Mountains capped in white, black, dark grays and deep browns, bare trees beginning to bud with green leaves not quite ready to burst forth.

 

The strong smell of pine.

 

Salt.

 

Sea foam.

 

Damp grass and loose mud beneath his feet. It’d rained.

 

A loud roar, rumbling and sharp, had Jack looking up to see angular black wings, beating hard on the wind.

 

Slit green eyes, toxic in their color, bright and glowing as the green crystals that illuminated their sabres, stared into him.

 

Jack felt vast intelligence, curiosity, and suspicion through the energy that stemmed through all life. An intelligence that no mindless beast ought to have. It was _studying_ him, he could **feel** it.

 

The beast folded its wings to its sides, revealing a figure covered in dark brown clothing and worn leather, their head covered by a helmet. The rider slid off of a saddle and the beast made a warbling croon, tail curling around the rider’s legs. The end of its tail was covered in metal, moving in sync with the organic tail-fin, twitching. Other parts of the beast’s body had similar metal parts.

 

The figure took off their helmet.

 

A sudden wave of emotion washed over Jack, like the snowstorms that raged through the cold months of Burgess, sending his nerves afire and his mind whirling at the sensation of a connection being made. And with that emotion, came of a pulse of sheer power.

 

He felt shock.

 

Surprise.

 

Intrigue.

 

Curiosity.

 

A desire for knowledge, Jack felt it all through the Force. It was all-encompassing, like an ocean swallowing a lonesome island, lapping on its shores in an embrace.

 

It was so intense, his mind staggered from the power of it. His vision turned hazy, blurred, as if seen through a plane of thick, opaque glass. His physical body was waking, he felt it, pulling him out. The colors of the grass, the lapping waves against the cliffs dulled in their crashing sounds, and even the black-scaled beast were pulling against the corners of his eyes, as if someone was pulling a wet canvas between their fingers. He could not see the rider’s face clearly, nor any distinguishing figures; he only saw colors. A thick splash of auburn red. The brown of their suit and clothing.

 

Before he woke in a cold sweat, he saw the brightest shade of green he’d ever seen.

 

As his eyes flickered awake, he heard a faint whisper on the waves of the Force.

 

_Who are you?_

 

-

 

Toxic green eyes snapped open at a sudden, sharp intake of breath. Thin ear-fins flicked upward as he felt the pressure against his belly lessen, stirring to wakefulness at the stutter of his rider’s breathing. A soft, warbling croon left the beast and he lifted his head, staring at the back of a head full of messy auburn hair. The hair bowed before his breath and he felt the human relax at his warmth.

 

The beast’s slitted green eyes closed in a content purr, relieved, when a roughened hand stroked beneath his chin. He leaned into the touch, allowing some of his weight to fall into his palm, and his purrs grew louder when another hand joined its other half to rub his nose.

 

“I’m all right, bud,” the human said softly. “I just felt something.”

 

Sighing, he looked towards the gray sky. The metal cogs of his left leg turned as he drew his leg in.

 

A soft growl rumbled in his ear, inquisitive, and a smile played on his lips.

 

“I think we’re gonna have a visitor soon, Toothless.”


	2. Chapter Two

“Jack,” Ana sighed, drawing her cloak closer around her body to shield her from the frigid winds. She’d forgotten how mild the springs of Berk were. “Will you please stop fidgeting?”

 

“I’ll stop fidgeting when you finally tell me why we’re here,” Jack retorted, blinking in the glare of the sun. Unable to stop himself, he shifted on his feet.

 

Ana sighed heavily and Jack tried not to roll his eyes, only to squint at the wind. He’d always found the winters of Burgess to be particularly brutal and cold, but the cold always left after a certain time and gave way to spring. Winter and its winds clung to Berk like it were a ghost, imbedding itself deep within the ground and pooling into the air.

 

He liked it.

 

Jack hung back as Ana walked ahead of him, keeping enough of a distance that he could still keep up with her while giving himself the chance to take note of everything around him. Burgess was never so mountainous and it was surrounded by forests and fields, not a cold ocean.

 

“We’re here,” Ana said, making Jack jolt.

 

Blinking, his eyes were drawn to the village before him, but it was not the thatched, wooden roofs and the colorful beasts that were carved into the wood and metal that interested him, though they were indeed intriguing to the eyes; it was the people.

 

They were hardened and their eyes were stares of suspicion as they passed through the village. Their own clothes were neater and more polished in comparison to the bulky, earthy clothing that the Berkians were wearing, and Jack felt rather out of place as he walked behind Ana, though she did not seem to be fazed by the attention on them. Jack wondered how often she came to this planet. He hadn’t heard much detail of her various travels, something she was famous for as a young Jedi knight in training.

 

He’d often asked himself why she rarely spoke of them and bit out his irritation over it. He’d never asked her. Perhaps he should’ve.

 

Jack absorbed the sights around him and peered at the curious structures of the buildings, pursing his lips when burning yellow eyes stared down at him and Ana from the rooftops. Tails swung lazily from their perches and Jack swallowed hard, keeping his eyes to the ground.

 

He’d only gotten a very brief information session before landing their ship on Berk about the particular creatures that lived in this solar system. There were none that lived on Burgess like them. Jack was accustomed still to the shaggy furred beasts with fierce tusk they rode the backs of during the harsh winters, not these creatures with dark colored scales and bright, gleaming yellow eyes.

 

If he’d hadn’t heard of dragons before, if he hadn’t known that they’d existed in other systems, perhaps his reaction to them would’ve been more akin to that of panic and alarm. He’d already seen one of their kind in that dream fed to him by the Force, and so he did not feel fear towards them, but...

 

Nevertheless, their intense stares still unnerved him.

 

Jack searched the skyline of the village, but frowned when he saw no sight of the black-scaled beast with eyes the color of green crystals.

 

He paid little mind to the dragons that lounged on the top of roofs though his skin prickled at their eyes piercing down at him and Ana. She gave the dragons a sparing glance and a smile that caught Jack by surprise, but otherwise showed no indication of discomfort at their presence. 

 

The walk to the center of the village wasn’t a long one. Jack could hear the revving and blaring of engines and all sorts of noises around him as they walked through and came to a large hall in the middle of the village. Pounding away at a piece of machinery, a large, robust man with thick blonde hair on his head and his face, his thick mustache long enough to be made braids out of, lifted his protective goggles and turned off the power of his lighter, the metal hissing quietly. He narrowed his eyes at them and, lowering his torch, approached them.

 

“Aren’t ya Jedi Ana?” the man asked her, squinting his pale blue eyes at her, crossing his arms against his chest.

 

Jack was startled by just how large the man was and how he towered over them both, but Ana just gave the man a polite smile and nodded.

 

“Oh, yes, that’s me! It’s a pleasure to see you again,” she smiled, showing off her pristine white teeth. “It’s been far to long.”

 

The man grunted, giving a brief nod of welcome to her. There were hints of a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, but to Jack, it looked more like a grimace.

 

“Nice ta see ya again,” he said dryly, though not without some mirth. “You’ll be wantin’ to see Stoick, yeah?”

 

Humming, Ana nodded. “I believe he’s expecting us.”

 

Jack squinted and pinched his lips in annoyance at the man apparently not noticing him at all, and then winced at the audible crack in the man’s back as he stretched and loosened his jaw, showing off teeth that’d been replaced by metal. Jack blinked and noticed that the man’s right arm was robotic, as was his left leg. He gestured and threw them around as if they were still flesh.

 

“Whelp,” the man grunted. “He’s expectin’ ya all right, he’s waitin’ for ya in the Great Hall. I might as well take ya there now that I’m here.” His lips spread into a grin.

 

Jack hid a grimace at the sight of metal teeth replacing missing ones in his mouth. He made a face at Ana when the man looked away to glance at the skies with a frown, only to earn an elbow in his gut for all his efforts. He made a quick face at her and stuck his tongue out at her childishly in retort behind her back, retreating to a poker face when she glared at him suspiciously.

 

Ana turned her attention back to the man and clapped her hands together, pleased. She beamed, “Oh, thank you! That’d be wonderful.” She laughed, “I’m afraid I don’t know my way around Berk much anymore, a lot’s changed since I was last here.”

 

Snorting, the man shook his head and began to guide them more into the center of the village. “Not surprisin’, the brat’s done a lot ta change everythin’ up here since yer last visit. I’d be shocked if ya _did_ know yer way around.” He gave a toothy grin. “I’d have ta ask ya if he was talkin’ ta ya in secret or somethin’ and told ya how to get yer way around.”

 

Laughing behind her hand, Ana shook her head and smoothed down the protruding feathers on the back of her head. She smiled. “Oh, no. Not at all! We’ve spoken a little since, but I’ve been far too busy to come back and visit to see him again.”

 

“I can see why,” the man drawled, stopping to raise an eyebrow down at Jack.

 

Jack, who’d been content to watch Ana talk to the giant man with a bored interest, occasionally glancing at the other alien species that lingered about the village (some had horns protruding from their skulls, some had dark blue or deep red skin, like magma; all of it fascinating), started at the attention turned onto him.

 

Forcing a grin, crooked on his mouth, he raised a hand in a brief wave and a chirp, “Hi.”

 

His brows rose higher and turned his stare to Ana. Lowering his eyes to her, he pointed at Jack. “Who’s this?”

 

A scowl set on Jack’s face. “Uh,” he interrupted, annoyance creeping into his tone. “I _am_ standing right here, you know.”

 

He felt quite insulted and indignant when the man didn’t even acknowledge him again.

 

Without missing a beat as she waved a hand to shush him, much to Jack’s increasing annoyance, Ana smiled. “This is Jackson Overland, he’s my apprentice.” She looked at Jack, hoping that he would behave himself, and continued. “Jack, this is Gobber. He’s a close friend of the Chief here, and practically his confidante.”

 

Gobber’s eyebrows rose in interest. “Ohhh, an apprentice, eh?” At her nod, he looked at Jack, studying him, and a grin grew on his lips once more.

 

Jack wasn’t sure he liked it.

 

“Hmm,” he hummed, stroking the whiskers on his chin. “Dunno how much that’ll convince the kid, but he might be open to talkin’ now that you brought him along.” Chortling to himself, he continued to walk. “C’mon now, best not to keep ‘im waiting. Oh!”

 

He stopped, and Ana and Jack both stared at him in confusion.

 

“The brat might not _quite_ be on time,” he said, a smirk growing and showing off his miss matching teeth. “He kinda has a habit of runnin’ off when important stuff happens. Drives his father mad, really.”

 

\---

 

Jack was really getting tired of everyone beating around the bush about why they were even on Berk in the first place.

 

Oh, it was entertaining enough watching Ana keep up with such a hulking mass of a man that he’d come to know as Gobber (the name making him stifle a snort of laughter, blinking innocently at Ana’s suspicious glare), but once they finally entered the Great Hall, a massive building made of wood and metal, Jack felt his patience gradually grow thin.

 

He was also still unnerved by the dragons that lounged in the hall alongside the humans and the aliens, some of their babies even trotting around and squawking after each other. The dragons left him alone, but their presence alone had him unsettled and cautious. Ana didn’t seem to mind at all, much to his intrigue.

 

Chief Stoick was another matter altogether.

 

The man was huge and his beard went to his abdomen, some locks twisted into rough braids at the end, and some grey streaked through the red. His brow was severe and his blue eyes were hard. His arms were thicker than Jack’s waist.

 

In a fight, Jack could **probably** beat him through sheer agility, speed, and his other abilities Jedi training had given him. But in a fisticuffs?  


Well. He’d be nothing but a splatter on the floor, he was sure.

 

He was intimidating, but he treated Ana kindly enough, a bit gruff and short, but not rude to her. Not at all. If anything, he treated her with a respect meant for a queen.

 

When Ana introduced him, Stoick looked him up and down and narrowed his eyes in study, making Jack swallow in sudden nervousness. He blinked when a large hand was held out to him.

 

He thought he saw Stoick’s mouth twitch beneath his beard.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Jackson Overland.”

 

Jack nursed his sore hand from the handshake as he sat at the large table. Ana was sitting next to him, her fingers laced together and tapping against the surface. The lighting made her feathers have a gold sheen on the tips. The hall was mostly empty by this point, the only people now present were Stoick, Gobber, and some other Berkians that appeared to be Jack’s age, if not a couple years older.

 

Also present were their dragons.

 

Stoick had an especially intimidating one with a long, sharp horn on their nose and a bulky crown growing from its skull. It was multicolored and the scales flickered in the candlelight. If it weren’t for its ferocious build, Jack would’ve called its color pretty.

 

Nobody else seemed to be as discomforted as he was by the dragons. Ana even seemed amused by the little, chittering dragons with yellow eyes that crawled along her chair, chirping at her curiously with their odd little smiles. Chuckling, she scratched them underneath the chin, and with a purr, they’d nuzzled her cheek and flew out of an open window of the Great Hall.

 

Well, it was certainly different from Burgess.

 

He was positives the higher ups at Coruscant would’ve had heart attacks at all he’d seen here. The thought made him smirk a little and laugh under his breath.

 

But amused as he was at the thought, he was growing tired of Ana’s silence on the purpose of their mission.

 

Clearing his throat, Jack leaned towards her, making sure to keep his body language relaxed and open to everyone else. “Gonna tell me why we’re here anytime soon?”

 

“Hush,” she said, smoothing down the wrinkles in her sleeves. “I’ll explain it all to you when he gets here.”

 

“ **Who** , exactly?”

 

“I assume she means my son,” an amused deep rumble of a voice interjected.

 

Jumping and cursing himself for not being attentive to the movement of everyone around him as he usually was, Jack watched the Chief of Berk sit beside Ana, the woman not deterred by his sheer size. Raising a thin, dark eyebrow that contrasted with his stark white hair, Jack asked, “And does your son have a _name_?”

 

Scowling, Ana hissed, “Jack, don’t be rude,” in response to the not so subtly sarcastic tone to his voice.

 

Jack strove himself not to care about the polite side of things when no information had been given to him about why they were here at all besides vague mentions of someone important that lived on Berk and was growing increasingly frustrated with Ana’s purposefully vague responses. Even if he was being rude in front of a person of higher status than him, he didn’t care.

 

He saw the rise of Stoick’s eyebrows on his forehead and gulped quietly, glancing down at the biceps littered with intricate, dark blue tattoos that could crush him without a sweat.

 

...Well, he _mostly_ didn’t care.

 

“It’s all right, Ana,” Stoick said, waving off the woman’s apologies and his cheeks rose and crinkled a little. “I doubt yer apprentice is the only one frustrated with him. He has a habit of doin’ that.”

 

Gobber scoffed and grinned crookedly. “‘Least he’s not makin’ everything blow up orset on fire anymore, eh?”

 

The almost smile on Stoick’s face dropped and with a sigh, buried his face in his hand. “Please stop bringin’ that up, Gobber.”

 

Gobber ignored him and rubbed his chin, grinning wider when Jack’s blue eyes glittered with interest and something devious. “Too bad he’s exchanged it with runnin’ off all the time with ya scarin’ him about him takin’ yer place when ya retire.”

 

“He’ll get over it,” Stoick said quickly, then turning to Ana. “He’ll be here soon, I’m sure. And his name is Hiccup, by the way.”

 

A snicker bubbled out of him after a held beat, and Jack didn’t bother to hold it back. “ _Hiccup_?”

 

“ **Jack** ,” Ana warned.

 

“That’s, a, ah.” Jack bit his inner cheek to stop from grinning to wide, hiding it behind his fisted hand. “Hiccup, huh? That’s an... interesting name.”

 

“Third of his name,” Stoick beamed with pride.

 

It was getting harder not to laugh. “Okay then, so, is that, ah,” he turned to Ana, the corners of his mouth twitching upward, much to her dismay. “Who we’re supposed to meet?”

 

Sighing, Ana perched her chin in her palm. “Yes, that’s who we’re here for.”

 

There was another question Jack was waiting to ask, and that was the why. He knew that Ana wanted to bring this Hiccup to Coruscant with them. He just didn’t know why they had to come pick up this specific person. And by the way they spoke about him, he wasn’t a young child. Maybe a teenager, but not much younger. He sounded a bit old for training as a Padawan...

 

His mouth parted, ready to ask, when he heard the sound of something landing heavily and hard on the rooftop.

 

Looking up, he blinked in confusion, and listened to the sound of something sliding along the metal plates of the roof before landing on ground nearby. There was then the creak of a large set of doors coming from the opposite side of the hall. Silence fell before Jack heard the faint sound of footsteps; two pairs, one slight and small, the other heavy but smooth in its glide.

 

Sitting up in his chair and taking note of the quiet around him, blue eyes glancing towards the five young Berkians who looked from a range of bored to amused, noting the curl on the blonde woman’s mouth as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Raising his own eyebrow, he waited.

 

The heavier set blonde young men jumped at the sound of a foot hitting something made of metal, and Jack’s brow furrowed at how heavy it sounded. Like metal hitting metal.

 

A soft rumble.

 

Then, the footsteps grew louder.

 

Jack none too subtly leaned over to get a closer look.

 

A slender, round, black-scaled snout poked out of the dark hallway and blinked large green eyes, nostrils flaring slightly as the black-scaled beast took in the unfamiliar whiff of two strangers in the Great Hall. A little croon escaped him and he took several more steps inside.

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed, perturbed by the beast’s familiarity. There was a tug at the back of his mind telling him that he’d seen the beast before.

 

He squinted and thought of the vision the Force had given him just earlier that day.

 

Shaking his head and ear-fins rising to attention, the black-scaled dragon turned to look behind him and warbled, lips parting to reveal (much to Jack’s astonishment) no visible teeth.

 

There was a beat, and then a head of messy, windblown auburn hair poked through the doorway.

 

Stoick sighed heavily and frowned at the young man that sheepishly stepped into the center of the hall.

 

The young man lifted the dark goggles that obscured his eyes, lips curling into a crooked smile that revealed equally crooked white teeth, some slightly bigger than they ought to be at his age.

 

“Um. Hi everyone,” he said with a wave, managing what he hoped was a charming smile and not obvious in how late he was. “I’m not too late, am I?”

 

Jack prided himself on having a word for everything, at any moment, appropriate or not. He was at a loss for words and proper use of his tongue.

 

Green eyes glanced to where Jack was sitting, and he stiffened in his seat, hands gripping the edge of the table.

 

He saw it. The widening of the brunette’s eyes, then the dark furrow of thick brows drawing together in confusion and study.

 

“Oh, uh,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Jack was still taken aback by the voice itself and he blinked, perturbed; there was a strangely nasally aspect to it, as if he had a permanent cold. He would’ve laughed at it if he weren’t staring at the face of the person he’d seen in his Force Vision just hours ago.

 

“I didn’t know we were having guests.”

 

“That’s because you ran off again before I could tell you this morning,” Stoick said, tone gruff and a tad annoyed, but in a half-hearted fashion. “Maybe if you’d just sat down and listened to me for once, you would’ve known and you wouldn’t have been late. Now, please introduce yourself to our guests.”

 

Sheepish, the young man blinked and started. He looked at Jack and Ana again, something like recognition flickering in his face when his eyes fell on the latter.

 

Jack glanced at Ana and saw her smile spread. She gave the young man a little wave. Jack’s eyes narrowed and turned back to the other male.

 

“Uh, well. Hi?” Trying for a smile, the brunette waved. “My name’s Hiccup, and welcome to Berk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord this chapter took forever to write. not necessarily bc of writer's block, but because life has been kicking my ass and i have too many projects going on. i need to cut down a bit haha. or find more time in the day lol.
> 
> anyway, the plot is finally starting to get going, hope y'all enjoy the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing. will probably be a series of one shots?


End file.
